


告白

by Cranky_D



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HE, M/M, Rating: PG13, 中篇, 剧情接混血王子, 原著向, 正剧向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranky_D/pseuds/Cranky_D
Summary: 一切从一个说不出口的告白开始，德拉科想在他们各自真正分道扬镳之前告诉那个格兰芬多的黄金男孩，他其实喜欢他很久了……“我来这儿是为了见你，我在开学第一天就见到了你，你讨厌我，但我想我还是喜欢上你了。”





	1. 未说出口的告白

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情接第六部混血王子，从鼻涕虫俱乐部的晚会开始。可能会有点慢热，篇幅大概中篇，保证HE（亲妈）。一直想写一个关于孤独与相互给予对方温暖的故事，我尽量贴近原著人物性格，不过OOC难免，写的不好的地方，还请小可爱们多多包容哈 ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心。
> 
> 弃权声明：本文中出现的《哈利波特》内一切角色与设定均属于J.K.Rowling
> 
> LOFTER指路：http://crankygirl.lofter.com/post/1d4f2434_12d6ae959
> 
> 开始想写这篇文是因为看了《SKAM》第三季里E神对小天使说他去参加报报社团那句台词“我去参加是为了见到你，我在开学第一天就看见你了”，然后我就想到其实原著里德拉科其实是哈利第一个遇见的人，就想写一个关于初见与告白的故事。

“波特！这里，我想说几句话。”德拉科在楼梯拐角处拉住了正要去参加鼻涕虫俱乐部晚会的哈利。

 

“什么？马尔福，你想搞什么鬼。”哈利毫不客气地瞪了德拉科一眼，晃了晃手臂，试图摆脱牵制住自己胳膊的手掌。

 

“听着，我……”德拉科眼神躲闪着，不知道是该盯着波特的绿眼睛，还是该盯着自己的脚尖，也就是这一个停顿，他听见了朝他们走过来的脚步声。

 

“哈利？哈利？是你来了吗？金妮在找你。”赫敏有些不合时宜地出现在了楼梯上方，“你和谁一起来的？”她皱了皱眉，露出了一点疑惑，不过夜色太暗，谁也看不清谁的表情。

 

德拉科硬生生的把自己的话咽了回去，受到了惊吓似的甩开了哈利的胳膊，退到阴影里。哈利狐疑地瞥了他一眼，又转过去朝赫敏说话：“是我，我马上就来，你先上去吧。”说完，他又转向德拉科在的地方，准备继续听完他的话，但德拉科没有继续说下去，而是一溜烟跑开了。哈利的火气顿时就上来了，他气冲冲地走向俱乐部的门口，用了很大的力气推开门。即刻入眼的是一袭月白长裙的金妮，他的红色秀发被高高盘起，看起来就像童话里的辛德瑞拉，她似乎被门的声音吓到了，但看见来者是哈利，她立刻就朝他走了过来，给了他一个温柔的拥抱。

 

德拉科跑到了空荡荡的长廊里，微弱的魔法灯火照在他苍白的脸颊上，显得这个男孩格外消瘦。他靠在墙壁上呜咽着，双手无力地捂住了自己的脸，眼泪猝不及防地落了下来，湿了他的手腕。晚会的欢笑声一阵阵传来，他还能听到有些人在唱着圣诞歌。只不过他的父亲现在在阿兹卡班，他的母亲独自在死气沉沉的马尔福庄园，还试图维持着一个家的样子，而这一切都是因为那个他喜欢了这么久的救世主，他还没有办法去恨他，因为那个人是对的，波特总是对的，只有他马尔福从来都只是个错误。

 

赫敏趁金妮去拿蜂蜜酒的时候来到了哈利面前，她试着问他：“刚刚你在楼梯那里和谁在说话？”

 

“那个啊……就是麦克米兰[i]，他问我有没有看到汉娜艾博[ii]……她是他的舞伴……”哈利装着一副不经意的样子，暗暗祈祷赫敏不要识破他的谎话。

 

“是他？我还以为你在和马尔福说话，我看到了金发。”赫敏一脸担忧，“无论如何，我觉得你还是不要太过分地关注马尔福，这不是什么好事，你这个学期的心思好像全放在他身上了。”

 

“什……什么？我以为你们都看到了，在翻倒巷，马尔福肯定在搞什么阴谋，我们必须得小心。”哈利的脸因为难以置信而皱成了一团，他实在搞不懂为什么他们就是不相信马尔福会捅出什么大篓子。

 

赫敏叹了口气，然后说道：“我知道，我也觉得马尔福可能正在谋划着什么，但我希望你别把自己逼得太紧了，现在你要做的就是好好享受和金妮在一起的时刻，她喜欢你。”说道最后，她还调皮地眨了眨眼睛。

 

随着另外一首音乐的响起，金妮又回到了哈利这边，赫敏拽了拽哈利，示意他应该请金妮去跳舞，他抓了抓自己好不容易不那么乱的黑头发，慌里慌张的朝着一脸期待的金妮伸出了自己的一只手。

 

德拉科回到了斯莱特林的公共休息室，布雷斯也被邀请去了晚会，潘西做了他的舞伴，高尔他们估计又去厨房偷吃了，休息室里除了德拉科，就只有一些低年级的孩子，他看了一眼他们，高傲地走进了自己的房间。锁上门之后，他脱下了西装外套，拿起藏在床板下的书翻看了起来，一边用魔杖随意地挥着，练习着那个修复消失柜的咒语，他必须要保证万无一失。他的思维会时不时地飘向波特，想着那唇瓣之间吐露出来只针对他的恶毒语句，想着自己当初伸出去的那只手，想着自己未说出口的话。他想告诉他自己喜欢他很久很久了，他迫切地想告诉他这个，因为今晚过后他可能就把消失柜修好了，然后他和波特就要沿着他们既定的人生轨迹转向真正的对立面，像两条永远不会相交的平行线，不断地延长又或者在某一刻突然中断，但无论如何，就是不会有相交的结果。一个马尔福是自私的，他想让哈利记住，有这么一个被他拒绝过的，他恨着的男孩，喜欢他。

 

*

 

“哈利，你又走神了。”在哈利第三次差一点踩到她的脚时，她忍不住提醒了哈利，毕竟事不过三，对吧。哈利有点尴尬地低下了头，脸颊泛起了微微的粉红色。音乐节奏缓了下来，金妮提议他们应该休息一会儿，刚好，她脚下的高跟鞋让她的脚有些痛了。她牵着哈利来到了一个称得上是远离人群的地方，坐在了一条长椅上。

 

“怎么了？你有心事？”她那亮棕色的眼睛里满是活泼，她今天是真的很高兴，并且希望哈利也能开心一点。

 

“没什么，我很好……我是说……我想问……算了吧……”哈利摇摇头，思考着他应不应该把他所怀疑的事情说出来，毕竟那是罗恩的妹妹，况且这事跟金妮一点关系也没有，其实跟所有人都没关系，除了哈利自己，因为打败伏地魔从来都只是他一个人要去做的。

 

金妮挑了挑眉，说道：“你想说什么？你知道，哈利，我愿意听听是什么在困扰着你。”她拉过他的手，捏了捏他的手背，鼓励着他。

 

哈利权当无视了他们的手，他现在真的需要一个人万分确信他的直觉，他的直觉总是准的不是吗，关于马尔福，他敢肯定他在干着什么坏事。“我怀疑马尔福在谋划着什么坏事，赫敏和罗恩觉得我过于焦虑了。而且你知道他们俩正在因为爱情冲昏头脑呢。”虽然他不愿用这种很明显的有点酸的语气说起他的两位挚友，但他就是这么一不小心说出口了。然后他默默抽回了自己被金妮握住的手，慌忙站了起来，又仿佛对自己的鞋子产生了浓厚的兴趣。

 

金妮也随着他站了起来，她开口说话时，哈利还在看着他的鞋子。“好吧，冷静一点，哈利，我哥哥和赫敏只是关心你。至于马尔福，他还只是个学生不是吗？他还太年轻了，你相信他变成了一个食死徒？”她静静看着哈利说道。

 

哈利顿时觉得自己泄气了，然后他向金妮道了晚安，向斯拉格霍恩教授随便找了个借口，自己先回了格兰芬多塔楼。突然间他觉得自己很孤单，一方面罗恩和赫敏正在爱河里闹着别扭，尽管他明白他们三个会是一辈子的好朋友，但他还是会有种落单的感觉，另一方面就是他在上个学期失去了他的最后一个亲人，这真的让他很悲痛，他无论如何都好像无法排解这种伤感，金妮也不能，而且他发现自己之前对金妮的一点点迷恋也随着小天狼星的离世变得无处存放，就那么飘走了。尽管邓布利多总是说自己比伏地魔更胜一筹是因为拥有爱，但现在他却觉得自己似乎无法去爱了。

 

躺在床上，他任凭孤独感一点一点吞噬他，直到睡着，再到被噩梦惊醒。

 

哈利猛地从床上坐了起来，冷汗从他的太阳穴处滑落下来，他的手里还攥着冬青木魔杖。他梦见德拉科朝他施了一个死咒，就在去往鼻涕虫俱乐部的那个楼梯拐角，他看见他那灰眸中的冷漠，那只让哈利觉得反胃。

 

他微微拉开了帷幕，望见一缕月光洒在窗台上，周围此起彼伏的呼吸声和罗恩有规律的呼噜声提醒着他现在肯定已经是午夜了，他不太想继续睡下去了，也不想再见到梦里那刻薄的灰眸，那令他充满了不适。他其实不认为德拉科真正能下得去手杀人，他平时的确是个令人厌恶至极的恶霸，但他不会真正去杀人的，哈利不知道自己为何如此确信这一点，但他就是觉得，德拉科不会杀人，哈利一向相信自己对那个马尔福的直觉。

 

*

 

“德拉科！德拉科！醒醒！”扎比尼抓着德拉科的肩膀一边摇晃一边叫他的名字。德拉科猛地惊醒过来，“不！”，他叫了一声，睁眼看到的是穿着一身睡袍的布雷斯，他惊吓地扒开布雷斯放在他肩膀上的手，然后缓缓抱住自己的双膝，试图平静自己的颤抖。

 

扎比尼在叫醒德拉科之前就给床边设了一个静音咒，要不然，全宿舍的人就该被德拉科的叫声吵醒了。

 

“你最近是怎么回事，德拉科，晚上老是这样，白天也从不见你有精神。”扎比尼抱着双臂靠在床柱，担心着他多年的好友。

 

“没什么，只是太累了。”德拉科敷衍着说道，顺手拿起了魔杖和衣服，有出去的打算。

 

“这么晚了你想去哪里？明天还要上课。”扎比尼不等他行动就按住了德拉科的动作。

 

“出去透透气，以免再做噩梦。”他皱了皱眉，颇为不耐烦。

 

“你没有再干什么不该干的事吧？德拉科？”扎比尼像是突然想到了什么，抛给德拉科一个询问的眼神。

 

“我想还轮不到你来管我，布雷斯，管好你自己的事。”他的语气算得上是刻薄，说完，他迅速离开了宿舍，扎比尼没有试图再阻拦他。

 

德拉科来到了有求必应屋，踏进那个堆满废旧物品的屋子，他满心觉得厌恶，不知道今天会不会成功，不过应该快了。

 

靠着消失柜，德拉科坐了下来，轻声念了一句咒语，魔杖尖端的光就熄灭了。如果食死徒都进来了，邓布利多也死了，哈利会怎么样呢？被带到伏地魔面前，然后被杀死？这个认知让德拉科感到无法呼吸。他又不争气的开始抽噎着，祈祷着流出的眼泪能够带走他的悲伤，哭泣似乎是他这个学期做的最多的一件事，德拉科几乎要认为这应该是他人生中最灰暗的一段时光。

 

当太阳再一次升起的时候，德拉科也回到了有求必应屋外面的世界，霍格沃兹大厅里他依旧是一个人坐在一边，所有人都很自觉地远离他，布雷斯和潘西也是，虽然他们内心还是站在德拉科这一边，但是自从马尔福一家失势之后他们还是适当地和德拉科保持了距离，斯莱特林的聪明。德拉科不怪他们，换做他，他也会这样做。依然是和以前没什么两样，他也有自己的任务要完成，这样或许更有利于他的行动，不过哈利是个麻烦，昨天晚会前的小插曲，哈利似乎更加确信自己在搞什么阴谋了，为了避免不必要的破绽，德拉科决定还是把自己对哈利的小心思埋进地底下去。

 

一阵混乱打断了德拉科的思绪，几百只猫头鹰拍打着翅膀飞了进来，将信件带到学生们的面前。德拉科也收到了一封信，来自他母亲的信，他取下信件，顺手抚摸了一下那只高傲挺立的猫头鹰，它蹭了蹭他的手掌心，又拍打着翅膀飞走了。德拉科把信件打开，印入眼帘的是纳西莎华丽的字迹：

 

**_亲爱的小龙：_ **

****

**_近来一切可还顺利？妈妈很想你，也思念你的父亲。不到万不得已我不希望给你带来过多的压力，你是妈妈的儿子，但你也是马尔福家族的继承人。我写这封信是想恳请你抓紧时间完成你的任务，你父亲的时间不多了，最多一个星期，他们就要给他一个摄魂怪之吻了，如果你在这短短几天之内完不成任务，The Dark Lord是不会出手相救的。宝贝，我希望你父亲活下来，我希望我们一家人能团圆，就像过去一样，我们一家人能幸福地生活在一起。_ **

**_祝一切顺利！_ **

****

**** **_爱你的纳西莎_ **

****

TBC

 

[i] 全名厄尼麦克米兰，赫奇帕奇级长，出现在第二部里有点像小少爷的那个男生

[ii] 厄尼麦克米兰的好朋友，同时也是后来纳威的妻子


	2. 弃子与希冀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你在害怕，也在内疚，同时你还对一个波特有着不该有的感情。”

今天的黑魔法防御课对德拉科来说变得异常难熬，本来这个学期这门课的老师换成了斯内普，他也不那么厌恶这堂课了，不过今天斯内普像是吃错药了一样不断地找德拉科的错，原本就不在状态的德拉科在心里默默咒骂起了这个他平常很喜欢的教授。

 

“德拉科，站起来，解释一下守护神咒起作用的原理。”当斯内普低沉的嗓音在他背后响起时，德拉科正在经历一场头脑风暴，他先是愣了一会儿，随后有些恼怒地站了起来，错开斯内普的视线，“对不起，教授，我不知道。”他几乎是咬牙切齿地说道。“第三次走神，德拉科，下课后我不介意你留下来告诉我是什么了不起的事情在你的脑子里转悠。课本，第394页。”斯内普最后头也不回地走向了讲台。

 

“他居然不扣分？梅林的胡子！太不公平了！”目睹全过程的罗恩在一旁的哈利面前抱怨着，哈利碰了碰他的手臂，示意他声音小一点，随后又将目光投入到德拉科身上，他看上去有点病态，原本就苍白的脸颊，加上双眼下面挂着的黑眼圈，让他整个人憔悴极了，仿佛一碰就会倒，这让哈利有点同情他了。说实话这让哈利有些不解，斯内普通常会针对格兰芬多而不是斯莱特林，而今天斯内普甚至没有正面朝格兰芬多这边看一眼。

 

似乎过了很漫长的一段时间，下课铃声终于响起，学生们陆陆续续离开了教室，德拉科依然坐在他的座位上一动不动，他忍耐着满心的烦躁，真希望他能尽早结束这倒霉的一天。当教室里最后一个无关紧要的学生离开后，斯内普挥了挥魔杖，封闭了教室大门，然后急速地走到德拉科面前，用不明深意的目光盯着他，那让德拉科莫名有些毛骨悚然。

 

“你知道你拙劣的小把戏有多么愚蠢吗？要是你再出什么纰漏，你会被开除的，德拉科——”

 

还没等斯内普说完，德拉科就愤怒地冲着他喊：“我不懂你在说什么？你到底想干什么——”

 

“我什么也不想干，德拉科，我对你母亲发过誓要保护你，你根本不知道自己在做什么！”斯内普的声音里带着明显的恼怒，“我知道你父亲的事让你心烦意乱，但你可以把事情告诉我，我能帮你——”

 

“我不需要，你不懂，你要做的就是别来烦我！”他更大声地打断了他，即使他几乎在发抖了。

 

一个停顿，德拉科的瞳孔猛地扩大，他惊恐的看着斯内普，“你刚刚干了什么……你……这不可能……”，再次开口说话时，他已经快被恐惧玩弄得丧失了力气。

 

“你会大脑封闭术。”斯内普陈述了一个事实，“但你刚刚太不专心了，我趁虚而入了，看见了你隐藏的小秘密，真是有意思，德拉科，The Dark Lord居然也被你瞒过去了。”斯内普眯起了眼，仿佛他刚刚知道了什么很有意思的事。“你在害怕，也在内疚，同时你还对一个波特有着不该有的感情。”

 

他完了，这下全完蛋了，德拉科心里想着，“Please……Professor, Please don’t……”他开口请求着，现在似乎也没有更好的办法了。

 

“我不会告诉任何人，德拉科，我说过我会帮助你的。”斯内普看着这个快被压力与恐惧压垮的孩子，在这一刻突然想给德拉科所有的关心。“我会帮助你的，德拉科，不要害怕。我也收到了你母亲的消息，我会想办法再帮卢修斯争取多一点时间。”他几乎是用温柔的语气说出的这句话。

 

尽管斯内普与马尔福一家交好，德拉科也不知道他的院长是否值得信任，但他现在似乎除了相信斯内普什么也做不了。“谢谢你，教授，我可以做到，就是需要一点时间——更长的时间……”说完，他急切地将目光投向其他任何地方。

 

“我会尽力帮你争取你想要的时间。”说着，斯内普用魔法打开了教室门，示意他可以离开了。

 

德拉科离开之后，与莉莉相关的回忆像暴风雨一样袭来，让斯内普感到窒息。

 

一踏出教室门，德拉科长长地舒了一口气，快速调整好自己的心情和着装后，他迈着高傲的步子走了出去。

 

*

 

哈利看到德拉科走远了，斯内普也离开之后，掀开了披在身上的隐形斗篷，又摸了摸自己的耳朵。刚刚耳朵贴在钥匙孔上偷听的时间太久了，让他觉得有点痒。把隐形斗篷放进自己的背包后，他若有所思地慢慢走回格兰芬多休息室。

 

燃烧的壁炉在噼里啪啦作响，西莫斯和迪安在讨论着拉文克劳的漂亮女生，一些低年级的学生在玩着韦斯莱笑话商店的新玩具。罗恩已经在收拾自己的东西，准备回陋居过圣诞节，尽管他收拾得并不怎么成功。哈利独自坐在壁炉前的沙发里，一只手把玩着他的魔杖，一边想着斯内普和德拉科的对话。

 

三天之后，《预言家日报》头版就是卢修斯马尔福暂时不会执行摄魂怪之吻，二次审判在圣诞节后开庭。

 

带着各种猜想和怀疑，哈利迎来了一个注定不会愉快的圣诞节。套出斯拉格霍恩教授的秘密这个任务几乎没有一点进展，他也没有抓到德拉科什么实质性的把柄，还留下了对斯内普的怀疑，这么想着，还真是不愉快。不过值得高兴的一点是莱姆斯也在陋居过圣诞节，哈利很想念他。

 

陋居和以前没有什么两样，哈利依然觉得陋居是他见过的最好的房子，房子角落里会藏着很多被罗恩爸爸用魔法修改过的不起眼麻瓜物品，厨房里的锅碗瓢盆在韦斯莱夫人的魔法下自动运作着，很快他们就可以吃上一顿令人满意的大餐了。

 

莱姆斯和哈利两人单独坐在了靠近窗台的椅子上，远离了一旁的人群，海德薇立在窗台下的沙发靠椅上摇晃着头望来望去，一旁的圣诞树被装饰得闪闪发光，他和莱姆斯谈起了上个学期学校里发生的一些事情，以及德拉科和斯内普的对话。

 

“你不认为斯内普在帮马尔福？还有卢修斯马尔福得到了莫名其妙的二次庭审？”哈利还是有些沮丧地问道。

 

“斯内普属于凤凰社，邓布利多相信他，我也相信他。至于卢修斯马尔福，魔法部又怀疑他是那个在四年前把伏地魔的日记带到霍格沃兹的人，所以要开庭再审。”卢平点点头。

 

“可是……马尔福他现在是食死徒了，我觉得他在谋划着什么事，如果他都不肯告诉斯内普，那谁还会知道他到底想干什么？”哈利明白了就斯内普是不是叛徒这件事上没有人认同他，如果连莱姆斯都信任斯内普的话他还有什么好说的呢，那么有必要和他谈谈另外一件他忧心的事。

 

“你似乎很肯定，哈利，你看见他手臂上的标记了吗？”莱姆斯有点难以置信。

 

“呃……没有，但是开学时我在列车上偷听了他和他朋友的谈话，他说伏地魔交给了他一个任务，还说他自己是被选中的，马尔福家族也会重新崛起。”哈利解释道。

 

“那恐怕是因为卢修斯马尔福的失败，伏地魔想要他儿子来赎罪。”莱姆斯皱着眉说道：“我不认为伏地魔会想要一个十六岁的被宠坏了的孩子做手下，而且小马尔福也并不像他父亲那样……说实话，哈利，我猜测卢修斯马尔福已经成了弃子，伏地魔不喜欢不忠的人，他迟早会结果掉他，要不就是让他在阿兹卡班自生自灭，这一点你倒不用担心，卢修斯不会有机会逃走的。”

 

好吧，莱姆斯这个说法哈利的确也无法反驳，德拉科的确像个被宠坏了的混球，而卢修斯，大概是逃不出阿兹卡班的。

 

寻找答案无果，随后哈利和其他人一起用餐，进行了一些圣诞节的活动。

 

*

 

夜晚，哈利原本和罗恩一起看魁地奇的节目看的很欢乐，但罗恩不一会儿就困了，于是回房睡觉了，金妮见他哥哥走了，坐下来陪哈利，尴尬的气氛在两人之间挥之不去，至少哈利是这么觉得的。

 

“你想吃点饼干吗，哈利？”金妮手上端着满盘子的冒着香气的饼干，然而哈利并没有觉得很饿。“不用了，谢谢你，金妮……”他听见自己这样说道。

 

沉默又蔓延开来，金妮吃饼干的咔嚓声显得格外洪亮。

 

“金妮……”哈利欲言又止，他纠结的像是要把自己埋进土里才安心，“我……”他看见金妮一脸期待地望着他，更加不安了。说出来，哈利，说出来，要不然误会会没完没了的，他在心里默默鼓舞着自己。

 

“我把你当妹妹，金妮，会有更好的男孩来爱你的。”

 

哈利发誓他不是想要伤害金妮，不过金妮只花了一秒钟就明白了他的意思，露出了难过的表情。哈利真想把自己的毒舌头咬断，他尴尬地偏过头。

 

还没等到金妮的回答，周围传来了尖叫声与贝拉变态的笑声，哈利条件反射地抓起魔杖摆起作战的姿态，金妮也转而一脸警惕。

 

是食死徒。陋居陷入一片火海，楼下的人基本上都跑到了空地上，罗恩还在睡觉，哈利和金妮赶紧跑过去叫醒罗恩，由于火势已经快蔓延到楼上，楼梯已经开始摇摇晃晃，不能同时承受三个人的重量，哈利让金妮和罗恩先出去，自己留在了最后。

 

哈利发誓他就快成功逃出去了，但是柱子被烧断之后突然砸下来，哈利条件反射地用手去挡，结果魔杖被柱子打落在外面，那柱子还卡在了出口。偏偏那一瞬间一个穿黑斗篷的身影从外面冲了过来，哈利想这下可惨了。

 

那个人用魔杖指着哈利的方向不知道念了一句什么咒语，柱子被挪开了，本以为那个人下一步会诅咒哈利，但令哈利没想到的是那个人只是转身就离开了。哈利迅速反应过来，拾起自己的魔杖，逃了出去。

 

等他和其他人汇合的时候，食死徒们已经不知所踪了，而那个和自己一样消瘦的，披着黑斗篷的救命恩人，哈利突然觉得自己应该认识那个人。

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS:大家都知道最后救哈利的那个人是谁吧，嘿嘿。德哈之间的磨磨蹭蹭叽叽歪歪会在下一章或者第四章有一个转变的契机。( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)✧


	3. 斯内普的请求

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “一个交易，德拉科。邓布利多交给了我一个任务，但我觉得你更适合它，而且这是一个帮助The Dark Lord获取更多有利信息的机会。”

画像中的老校长们打起了呼噜，夜已经很深了，福克斯也不闹腾了。邓布利多坐在椅子上，翻看着一本关于魂器与死亡圣器的旧书，他的桌子上还摆着一罐打开过的滋滋蜜蜂糖，半月眼镜下藏着一双略带疲倦的蓝眼睛。斯内普的到来打断了邓布利多的沉思，他从书中抬起了头。  
   
“我想再次请求你一件事。”斯内普的眼神透露了他此刻的担忧。  
   
“说说看，西弗勒斯。”  
   
“是德拉科，我已经和他谈过了，我当时对他使用了摄神取念，我发现他对哈利波特……他喜欢那个男孩。”斯内普说到最后几个单词时恼怒得像是要跳起来一样，稍微平复了一下自己的心情之后他接着说了下去，“我希望你能给他一个机会，我不希望……不希望那孩子走上我的老路。他不像他表面上那么坏，德拉科在内疚。”  
   
邓布利多皱起了他的白眉毛，缓缓地站了起来，走到书架前，将他看的那本书放了回去。他背对着斯内普，缓缓开口道：“年轻人的爱情，真是不可思议呢。”放完书，他和斯内普并肩站到了一块儿。  
   
“你希望我怎么做呢？西弗勒斯。我的意思是，当然，我会保证我的每个学生的安全，也有责任引导他们站到正确的立场上来。”  
   
“你已经有了打算，不是吗？”斯内普说道。  
   
“哈利的大脑封闭术太糟糕了，我想他还是要学会这个。”邓布利多突然碎碎念，这个话题似乎像是硬插进来的。  
   
“毫无长进，就和他爸爸一样不学无术。”  
   
他的这句话竟然让这个百岁的校长笑了起来。  
   
“西弗勒斯，你对他偏见太大了，虽然我一直了解这一点，显然你不适合教哈利大脑封闭术，他对你也有很大的抵触。”  
   
“我想这一直都很明显，要不是你的安排……”说到一半，他像是想到了什么突然停了下来，一秒钟之后，他接着说：“阿不思，你确定这是个好主意？”  
   
“我想是的，我的时间不多了，西弗勒斯，若小马尔福先生能加入我们的阵营，对我们这一方会很有利，据我所知他很擅长大脑封闭术，详细的安排我们可以明天再商量。”  
   
斯内普赞同地点了点头，转身准备离开，在他走到门口时，他听见邓布利多又说了一句话：“西弗勒斯，我很高兴你想要帮助德拉科，你又做了一个正确的选择。”  
   
自伏地魔力量强大之后，一天比一天要黑暗，以前被繁星布满的天空如今只剩下令人惶恐的黑暗。窗外，禁林里的树影在风中轻微地摇晃，在霍格沃兹的正上方，一颗星星正闪烁着它微弱的光芒。  
   
*  
   
不管外面的世界如何经历黑暗，霍格沃兹里总是温暖的，给予这些身处在战争年代中的孩子们一个尽情分享喜怒哀乐的避难所。每一年的返校日孩子们都会一路欢声笑语，当然，今年韦斯莱家的孩子们除外。哈利一路上都在安慰着沮丧不已的罗恩，而听说消息后的赫敏也不计前嫌的给了罗恩足倍的关心，至于因为看见赫敏和罗恩亲密起来而咬牙切齿的拉文德布朗，哈利真不知道该可怜她还是该嘲笑她。  
   
依然还是接着圣诞节之前未完成的任务，哈利会去校长办公室和他一起研究打败伏地魔的关键。午餐的时候，他收到了一封来自邓布利多的信，上面写着时间和口令，坐在大厅正中央的邓布利多还举起了酒杯，朝哈利的方向看了一眼。  
   
上完魔药课后，哈利如约来到了邓布利多的办公室。邓布利多给他看了斯格拉霍恩被篡改过的记忆，他想让哈利去接近斯拉格霍恩还原这份记忆。  
   
“教授，我最近还有一个困惑。”哈利在邓布利多交代完任务之后开口道。  
   
“请说，哈利。”  
   
“之前我偷听了斯内普和马尔福的谈话，斯内普说他可以帮马尔福，我怀疑他有可能叛变了。但是在罗恩家时，食死徒袭击时，我差一点就死了，一个食死徒救了我，我觉得那个人是马尔福。我想这其中要么就有什么误会，要么就是阴谋。”  
   
他的一番话似乎让邓布利多有些惊讶，或者说是惊喜，哈利猜不出来究竟是哪一个。  
   
“我还以为是凤凰社的成员在那时候保护了你，这可是个大消息，哈利。”  
   
好吧这是个大消息，但这不是重点，哈利闷闷不乐的想到。  
   
“哈利，我百分之百信任西弗勒斯。德拉科救了你，这很好，但我对你所说的他是个食死徒保留意见，他还是个孩子，就跟你一样。”邓布利多说道，“还有一件事，哈利，我希望你继续学习大脑封闭术，这很重要。”  
   
“什么！”哈利希望是自己的耳朵出了问题，学习大脑封闭术简直算得上是与对抗伏地魔平齐的噩梦，“邓布利多教授，我想……”  
   
他试图小小的反抗一下，但邓布利多没有给他这个机会。  
   
“这次不是西弗勒斯教你，我保证你不会感觉像上次那么糟糕。”  
   
“不是他，那是谁？”哈利抱着一丝希望问道。  
   
“到时候你就会知道了，请务必和他好好相处。”邓布利多对着哈利眨了眨眼睛，“想来一颗滋滋蜜蜂糖再走吗？”  
   
“不用了，谢谢，我不像您那么喜欢吃糖。”哈利嘴角扯出一个微笑，转身离开了邓布利多的办公室。  
   
哈利回到公共休息室时，这里已经闹得不可开交了。一个昏昏倒地就在他刚踏入休息室时打中了他，那是拉文德朝赫敏丢的咒语，赫敏躲过了，但刚走进来的哈利却不幸中了招。此时夹在两个女生之间沉默不语的罗恩大喊了一声“够了！”，金妮是第一个反应过来的，她迅速跑到哈利跟前查看哈利的情况，罗恩和赫敏随后也跟了过去，赫敏迅速给哈利施了一个“恢复活力”，哈利过了一会儿便醒了过来。  
   
“伙计们，你们干嘛呢？”清醒过来的哈利揉了揉自己还在发昏的脑袋，看了看围着他的三个人，又看了看站在不远处下巴都快吓掉的拉文德以及怒视着她的西莫斯和迪安他们。  
   
首先开口的是拉文德，她匆匆地来到哈利跟前说了一句“对不起”，挂着两行眼泪就跑了出去，都没看罗恩一眼。随后赫敏也内疚地看了看他，又看了看罗恩，“你不会和拉文德在干架吧？”哈利转向赫敏说道，看着两位好友的眼神，仿佛猜到了点什么。  
   
“拉文德进来时看见赫敏和我哥哥坐在一起聊天，上来就扯着赫敏说不要脸，那个女人太可怕了。”金妮说着，鄙夷的望向罗恩，仿佛在责怪他怎么会交到那种女朋友。这下罗恩的脸红的像番茄一样，赫敏则只愿盯着地板看。哈利无奈地摇了摇头，委婉地从金妮搭着他肩膀的手掌下闪开，他径直走向了卧室，现在他只想好好睡一觉，以便他有充足的精力来面对接下来的大脑封闭术的学习还有那个棘手的任务，真是糟透了。  
   
*  
   
在德拉科上完一天中的最后一堂课，准备去有求必应屋的时候，斯内普叫住了他。  
   
“教授？有事找我？是关于我父亲的吗？”他毕恭毕敬地问道。德拉科还是很感谢斯内普既替他保守了秘密，又帮助了自己的父亲，他觉得这个男人是可信的。  
   
“一个交易，德拉科。”斯内普冷着脸说，但德拉科没有错过他眼神中透露出的一丝狡黠。“邓布利多交给了我一个任务，但我觉得你更适合它，而且这是一个帮助The Dark Lord获取更多有利信息的机会。”  
   
不得不说德拉科有点好奇了，是什么样的任务斯内普不想去做而推给他。“是什么？您知道我肩上的任务已经够多了。”他假笑着说道。  
   
“所以我说这是一个交易，德拉科，你去教波特大脑封闭术，我帮你解决邓布利多，我相信教一个波特大脑封闭术要比刺杀邓布利多容易得多吧。”  
   
“什么？我没有听错？”德拉科嗤笑了一声，“教波特大脑封闭术？他有过脑子吗？我向您保证，教授，这比刺杀校长难多了。”他不想承认他有答应这个交易的冲动。  
   
斯内普眯起眼睛看向他，说道：“你不是喜欢那个没有脑子的黄金男孩吗？”  
   
红晕立马就攀上了德拉科略显苍白的脸颊，他清了清嗓子说道：“教授，波特见到我会想杀了我的。”  
   
“德拉科，波特可是个圣人，而你也不会蠢到让他杀了你。别忘了你能从他的脑子里得到很多有用的信息，这是对The Dark Lord有利的。”斯内普继续说道。  
   
在心里充分评估过利弊之后德拉科觉得没什么大问题，况且他不能否认自己有点期待和哈利待在一起的时间，还有一点，他可不想哈利的脑袋暴露给斯内普，再被透露给黑魔王，他不想让哈利去送死。于是他说道：“交易达成，教授……我父亲他……”  
   
“暂时没有危险。”斯内普迅速接话道。  
   
不过在转身离开之前，出于好奇，德拉科还是问了一句：“您为什么不愿教哈利大脑封闭术？”  
   
斯内普做出了一个不可思议的表情，仿佛德拉科问了什么很蠢的问题：“没有人会愿意对着波特那张愚蠢的脸，还要假装很耐心，除了你。”  
   
哈利长得很好看，德拉科在心里默默反驳道，没有回答斯内普便离开了。  
   
*  
   
“星期五，晚上八点，有求必应屋，大脑封闭术练习。”哈利如约来到了纸条上的地点，没有署名，他不知道这个纸条是谁给的，但看字迹却并不像是教师的。  
   
“晚上好，波特。”  
   
这个声音，哈利不用看就知道是谁。只见德拉科坐在绿皮沙发里，骨节分明的手指玩弄着魔杖，桌子上的咖啡杯里已经不再冒着热气了，他似乎在这里已等候多时。哈利警惕地抽出自己袖子里的魔杖，指着德拉科，咒语呼之欲出。德拉科收起了脸上的讥笑，把自己的魔杖放到桌子上，“放松，波特，我是来教你大脑封闭术的。”  
   
“什么？你在开玩笑？”哈利因为这个扭曲的事实蹙起了眉头，“邓布利多肯定是疯了才会让你来教我。”说完，他转身想离开，和一个马尔福共处一室也是他这辈子最不想做的事情之一。  
   
“站住！波特！”德拉科迅速上前拉住哈利的手臂，就算哈利的魔杖已经指着他的腹部了，他也没有停下，“别任性，波特！你知道要是别人从你的大脑里窃取走重要记忆会有多危险吗？”  
   
哈利盯着德拉科闪着怒火的灰眸，突然意识到对方在关心自己的死活。胳膊上传来的疼痛让哈利回过神来，他挣扎着想挣脱，德拉科也意识到自己反应过头了，猛地甩开哈利的胳膊，转身走到桌前端起起咖啡杯喝了一大口。气氛变得有些尴尬。  
   
还是哈利先打破了沉默：“呃……上次在罗恩家……谢谢你救了我……”  
   
德拉科没有回应这句话，他指了指他对面的沙发，示意哈利坐下，哈利没有再拒绝。  
   
“今天我们要学什么？”  
   
“你得先掌握大脑封闭术作用的原理，然后我会教你摄神取念，这样我就能做示范了……大概就这样……”德拉科自顾自地说着，也不去看对面的哈利。  
   
如果哈利此时肯抬头看一眼德拉科，就会发现德拉科的脸红的有些不正常，不过他没有抬头，只是盯着自己手里的魔杖发呆。  
   
TBC


	4. 摄神取念

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他还是私心的在一个画面上多停了几秒，他看见年幼的自己对哈利伸出一只手，终究还是被拒绝了，他几乎能感觉到来自哈利记忆中的极度厌恶。

哈利回到格兰芬多塔楼时，罗恩有点别扭地望着他，他以为他还在为几天前拉文德的事抱歉。“罗恩，我很好，我没关系的，不用这么看着我。”他的话就这么脱口而出，而在罗恩憋红了脸准备做出什么动作之前，赫敏突然过来把他一把拉了出去，一直到远离休息室的楼梯拐角处，她才放开了他。  
   
“什……什么？怎么回事？”哈利不解地问道。  
   
赫敏没有解释，反而抛给了哈利另外一个问题：“你和金妮是怎么回事？”  
   
哈利楞了一下，显然未做好回答这个问题的准备。  
   
“罗恩他……他怎么了？”他小声地发问。  
   
“今天早上罗恩看见金妮和迪安在一起，之后他去问她怎么回事，你之前和金妮一直很暧昧，罗恩好不容易接受了这个事实，现在你却甩了她。你真该好好想想该怎么跟罗恩解释。”赫敏一脸严肃地看着他，哈利几乎觉得周围的空气都凝固了。  
   
“赫敏，我……”他深吸了一口气，停顿了一下，仿佛在组织好自己的语言，  
“我们不合适，赫敏，我也不想她单方面地付出，虽然无可避免地伤害了她的感情，但是我认为早点说清楚更好。”  
   
又是一阵沉默。  
   
“赫敏，我无法选择自己的命运，但是你可以，罗恩可以，金妮也可以……再说，我对金妮，也不再有那种感觉了……”  
   
空气中的紧张气氛似乎一下子就散去了，只剩下不远处的公共休息室说话的声音、风的声音、无奈的声音。“我会去找罗恩谈一谈这件事的，哈利，如果你需要，你也可以和我谈谈，我希望找个人说说话能让你感觉好一点。”赫敏出乎意料的没有说什么大道理，“我知道小天狼星的去世让你很难过，但你要知道，就算你的命运很沉重，我和罗恩还有其他关心你的人都会在你身后支持你。就只是，别太压抑自己了，罗恩很快就会想明白的，他只是迟钝了一点，你不用觉得自己做错了什么。”  
   
哈利感激地点了点头，这一刻他突然觉得自己这整个六年级都像个傻瓜一样以为自己和赫敏还有罗恩的友情会发生变化。源源不断的温暖填满了他，赫敏给了他一个拥抱，然后催促他去好好休息。拥有真正关心你朋友，这可真是世界上最好的事情。现在的哈利不知道的是，世界上还有一件最棒的事情，那就是拥有一个在你身处黑暗之中会为你点亮一盏灯的爱人，不过那都是后话了。  
   
等关上了灯，闭上了眼睛，心中的暖意逐渐褪去形成一个温暖的记忆，他才想起了那个金发脑袋的男孩，他惊讶于在他刚到达有求必应屋时发生的小插曲之后，整个练习过程中他们没有再争吵，除了德拉科偶尔会说出几句他已经烂熟的讽刺的话之外，一切进展的还算顺利，这没准是个好现象，哈利不禁想到，嘴角流露出一丝他自己都未注意到的微笑，他还没来得及把学习大脑封闭术的事情告诉赫敏他们，不过这无关紧要，等罗恩不生气了之后他再告诉他们，毕竟这也是一件解释起来很棘手的事情。不一会儿，他便沉沉地睡了过去。  
   
*  
   
德拉科本不应该在公共休息室待太久的，只不过他今天有些太高兴了，这么长的时间以来，他第一次感觉到了一丝轻松，重新找回和哈利的相处模式实在是有些不可思议，毕竟他自从接受了黑魔王的任务之后就一直在回避那个男孩。壁炉边的温暖吸引了他，人们总是会主动靠近温暖的东西，除非是迫不得已。他呆呆地坐在壁炉边，想着再多待一会儿。  
   
诺特他们进来的时候，德拉科迅速站起来准备离开，如果他不这么做，那一场争执肯定是无可避免的。只不过诺特好像并不打算放弃羞辱德拉科的机会。  
   
“瞧瞧是谁在这儿？你不是应该把自己封闭起来去想想该怎么讨好那个人吗？别说是忘了你那个还在阿兹卡班的狼狈父亲。”诺特尖锐的话语字字传进了德拉科的耳朵里，他握紧了自己的魔杖，用更冰冷的语气说道：“替我问候你那‘高贵’的父亲，告诉他下次办事时可得小心点，若稍有不慎，到那时说着‘你那狼狈父亲’的人就不是你了。[i]”  
   
“你……”诺特气得涨红了脸，可惜他话还没说完，整个人就被倒挂了起来，随后，一个女生开始咒骂起来：“嘿，克拉布，你看你干的好事，怎么这么笨走路都走不稳，我想搞一下布雷斯呢，你这一碰咒语都打歪了！”德拉科看着站在门边上的几个人假装刚走进来的样子，嘴角勾起一个淡淡的微笑，在瞪了一眼诺特滑稽的样子之后，他便迅速走进了卧室里。随后，他听见布雷斯解除了咒语，又听见诺特骂潘西是个愚蠢的女人，不过德拉科相信布雷斯会让诺特走着瞧的。  
   
*  
   
没有练习大脑封闭术的时间里，哈利一直在试图搞清楚斯拉格霍恩缺失的记忆，而那个老家伙自从弄明白了哈利的来意之后每次见到哈利就想躲。赫敏和罗恩谈过之后他也不再见着哈利就气的脸红了，只不过俩人之间无可避免的有些尴尬，一直到第四天，罗恩才主动来找哈利说话，不过这着实让哈利松了一口气。  
   
再一次收到德拉科的消息同样是在星期五，不过这一次摆在哈利面前的是一个纸鹤，这让哈利觉得有点好笑，心里想到马尔福是一个多么爱好这些小玩意儿的人。  
   
走进有求必应屋，还是和上次一样的布局和装饰，偏暗的绿色显得德拉科那个金发小脑袋格外的亮眼。“你就不能换个颜色吗？”埋怨的话随即脱口而出。  
   
“你以为我会换成你们格兰芬多招摇过市的红色吗？想都别想，波特。”德拉科懒洋洋地拿过桌子上的蜂蜜馅饼，自顾自地吃了起来。  
   
“你是来这儿教我大脑封闭术的吧，难道你打算这么吃上一个晚上？”哈利望了望那好闻极了的食物，那可是他最爱的甜品。德拉科咧嘴一笑，说道：“想吃就直说，馋嘴波特。”  
   
“你才馋，我可不会吃一个马尔福给的东西。”哈利不理会他，拿起自己的魔杖，示意他开始课程。“是吗？永远不会吗？可真是个圣人。”德拉科回击道，然后便讲究地拿起了桌上的手帕擦了擦嘴和手，哈利无语地摇摇头，然后看着他像是看见什么奇怪的人一样。  
   
“好了，上次教你的摄神取念，把它用在我身上，然后你要仔细看我怎么去编织抵御它的结界。”德拉科说着，正坐着面对哈利，好让这个过程变得正式一点。似乎只要一认真起来，那个满嘴臭话的马尔福好像就不见了，哈利着迷地看着眼前的这个人，仿佛突然明白了卢平为什么说德拉科和卢修斯不一样。  
   
“你确定？你让我去读你的记忆。”哈利还是忍不住问了一句。  
   
那熟悉的讥笑又出现在德拉科的脸上，让哈利不禁觉得和刚刚微微皱眉一脸严肃的他简直判若两人，“你以为我是愚蠢的格兰芬多？你当然不会读到我的记忆，这就是为什么是我来教你而不是你来教我。”他听见德拉科这样说道，心里的那一丝愉悦感突然之间就消失了。  
   
“摄神取念！”他没有回嘴，迅速地用魔杖指着德拉科念出了咒语。  
   
哈利一开始只感觉到一片虚无，但很快，他感觉到一股力量正在积聚将他往外推，视线里出现淡淡的金色细线一点一点交合，像在编织一张网，哈利无法越过它，只能任凭那结界缓慢编织起来而形成的力量将他不断往外推，直到他的魔杖被弹开，咒语终止。哈利讨厌那种虚无，那让他想起了三强争霸赛里的迷宫。[ii]  
   
“很好，波特，你看清楚了，首先需要先把自己的大脑清空，什么也不想，然后对它进行抵抗，抑制住自己的感情，集中精力。”德拉科缓缓捡起哈利被弹开的魔杖，说完之后将它递给哈利。  
   
哈利依旧是一言不发，不过他还是顺从地看向德拉科的眼睛，德拉科出乎意料的没有拿魔杖，他只是半蹲在哈利的面前和他对视，猝不及防，哈利便感觉到了记忆被人入侵的不适，他甚至只清空了自己一半的大脑。记忆像是一卷图画一样迅速摊开，哈利迅速集中意念去抵抗，但德拉科比他更敏捷。那些记忆只是一次性地略过，德拉科并没有刻意去看它们。不过在终止对哈利的摄神取念之前他还是私心的在一个画面上多停了几秒，他看见年幼的自己对哈利伸出一只手，终究还是被拒绝了，他几乎能感觉到来自哈利记忆中的极度厌恶。  
   
哈利明显也感受到了自己记忆被侵犯过的痕迹，眼神中燃起了怒火。  
   
“你们斯莱特林都那么喜欢偷看别人的记忆吗？真是卑鄙。”他说话的语气像是随时都可能爆发一样。但显然德拉科还停留在哈利厌恶自己的沮丧中，一脸受伤。“你就那么讨厌我吗？”他苦涩地说道。还在怒火中的哈利显然没有注意到德拉科的语气，他嘲讽的说道：“我想是的，鉴于你做了那么多羞辱我和我的朋友的事，我觉得自己找不到理由不讨厌你，而你也立志于当那个我最讨厌的人。”说完，他飞速地站起来准备离开，“你就不能试着别做个混蛋吗？”  
   
哈利走后，房间随着德拉科的心情起了变化，壁炉里温暖的火熄灭了，房间里的祖母绿装饰变成了灰色，桌子的棱角似乎也变得更尖锐起来，德拉科从来都知道哈利讨厌他，但是从对方的记忆中直接感受到那种厌恶的情绪，还真是让他觉得无比受伤。   
   
TBC  
 

[i] 这里设定诺特的父亲也参与了神秘事务司之战，但是他用了点手段侥幸逃过了追捕。  
[ii] 关于大脑封闭术和摄神取念的运作什么的是自己乱编的，功力不够，能找到的关于这两个咒语的资料几乎没有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近我在追法国SKAM来着，每天都魂不守舍……开小差的时间居多，更文龟速，Eliott该死的迷人……SKAM又来毁我的生活了……倒时差追剧不易啊，还想提醒小伙伴们追剧请慎重……（心虚）写文速度会很慢……


End file.
